


Distance

by MercyTheFox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: You can't run from death, You can't pretend the demons clawing at you aren't real, and hide from the truth, Yu Narukami knew this very well. And he was prepared for his fate, he was ready to die. But one man wasn't ready and planed to defy fate at all coast. Bound by their persona, bound by their souls struggling to cling to the closet thing to the missing pice within. 
Yu Narukami the Hero and Tohur Adachi the King, bound by death till the very end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this from DA to here until my website wants to work again. :)

Two years since the last events, everyone had moved on forward in their life. Yosuke was in college, Chie was in the police academy, Yukik was doing great at the inn, Kanji had a new clothing line coming out, Teddie had somehow become a manager in the clothing department at Junes, Rise was back on top again, and Naoto had a steady amount of jobs coming in. 

And then there was Yu, who was utterly shocked at the words he was being told. The last two weeks had been total hell, his scholarship was being cut out of the program which helped pay for most his tuition. Not only did he not have a scholarship anymore, but the book store he worked at closed and he hadn’t been able to find a new job yet. And with his parent living overseas for the next three years he had no one to turn to but his uncle. To which he didn’t want to bother. 

And thus he stood there his things packed up, looking once more at his apartment one last time. No college, no job, no apartment, that was two weeks ago. And for two weeks he’d been sleeping in his car, he didn’t want to burden anyone with his problems. Despit what they would had said about the whole thing, been the good friends they are. 

Sighing he lended on the side of his car hands shoved in his pockets as winter slowly began to set in. And what’s worse his health hadn’t been great lately, it was becoming a rather offend thing for him to feel great amounts of pain in his chest and head. He’d been given pain pills to keep it under control until they figure out what was wrong. 

Groaning he closing his eyes, it was like everything that could had gone wrong did. And he felt utterly alone, even his true self, his persona Izanagi had gone silent over the last year. He sometimes wonder if being away from the TV world for so long was a cause of it. It’d be a lie if he said he didn’t miss the calming sometimes random words his persona would say. Sometimes he had wondered if the other’s would hear their persona’s speak. 

Cracking his eyes open he stared up at the gray sky, an eternal sign that winter was coming. And a strong gust of wind reminder him just how cold the nights were getting. Running a hand through his hair he unlocked his car getting inside cranking it. “Just enough.” he spoke softly gazing at the gas gage. He hated to bother anyone, but at this point he didn’t have much of to choose from anymore. 

 

The road was long and growing darker by the minute. He was thankful for when the city limits sign came into view, he felt bad for just showing up like he did. And for a good five minutes he just sat in his car thinking it over. He couldn’t lie; it wouldn’t end well he’d just push for the truth. Sighing he held his head as another headache came on. Closing his eyes tight he waited for it to pass, taking a deep breath he calmed himself making the pain subside a little. Reaching in the back seat he grabbed his bag getting out and locking his car. 

 

Hastening he knocked on the door, hearing the sounds of stumbling from his side, it only made him feel more guilty. Eyes widening taking a step back as his very tired uncle answered the door gun in hand. Yu’s hands went right up in the air forgetting his bag all together as it fell to the ground. “Uncle?” he called out confused. Dojima blinked lowering the gun.  
“Yu? What the hell are you doing here this late?” he asked just as confused. Yu frowned and glanced down.   
“I was hopping I could stay with you for a bit. Since my mom and dad are over seas, the house was locked and I don’t have the new key.” Dojima raised an eyebrow.   
“Don’t you have classes?” how ever when Yu looked back at him, Dojima could see it all to clear. Sighing he rubbed his neck.   
“Come on, I’ll make some tea.” he turned away heading inside. 

Yu picked up his bag following his uncle, thankful for his kindness. Once the tea was done, the two sat in the living room and Yu explained what had happened. Ryotaro felt bad for his nephew, the boy had done nothing but good things and the world was turning on him. He looked tired and beaten, his hair was a mess; his once bright gray eyes were dull dark circles under making his skin look paler than ever. Ryotaro could tell he was very thankful for the tea, “Uncle...I’d like it if you didn’t tell anyone what’s going, even Nanako. If anyone asks I’m just taking some time off.” Yu’s words were soft with a hint of sadness. Ryotaro nodded understanding, Yu didn’t want his friends to worry and he’d keep to his word and let Yu tell them when he felt like it. 

“The room hasn’t been used since you were last here, so it might be a little dusty.”   
“It’s fine, I’m just thankful for anything right now.” he stood taking their cups going to wash them. Feeling another headache coming on he finished up washing the cups. Thanking his uncle once more he headed up to the guest room, that would once again play host to him. Upon entering the room he locked the door gasping he held his head. Stumbling over to the bed he dropped his stuff. He hadn’t bothered to tell his uncle about his health problem, so he wouldn’t worry as bad. Falling face first into the bed peace washed over him despite the pain. He felt safe and calm in the mists of all this hell.   
It wasn’t long before sleep overtook him, fading into a peaceful darkness. 

The following week he’d stayed at his uncle's house trying to figure out what to do. Ryotaro had helped him put his stuff in a storage unit in town. But ever since coming back to his uncle’s, a lot of stress had been taken off his shoulders. Even with all the events and life problems he was dealing with at the moment. But even so, it was to a point where he couldn’t take being in the small house any longer. He needed fresh air.

 

Getting cleaned up he headed outside. As the sun touched his skin he felt free, finally being out of his room and back in the world. Taking a deep breath he smiled softly and headed down the street. 

He hadn’t realized just how much he missed the town, it was like shining light in the middle of nowhere. As his phone began to ring he fumbled pulling out his phone, “Hello?”  
“Hey Yu, it turns out I have to work late tonight. Do you think you could pick up Nanako? They called and said her class was back from the trip.”   
“Sure.” he could hear his uncle let out a sigh of relief. 

Finishing the call he shoved his hands in his pockets taking in the peaceful land. The walk to Nanako’s school wasn’t to far from where he was. It was a lot closer that the high school though. At this thought he couldn’t help but smile at the memories. 

Upon arriving at the school he looked around for her, his eyes widened a bit. Nanako was laughing with some of her friends about something, but that wasn’t what shocked him. Sure he hadn’t seen her in two years, but the now twelve year old Nanako was a shock. Her hair was much longer and her pigtails were lower down, she was tall and didn’t really look her age. Nanako had always looked a little older than she was, but Yu was just blown away. Despit the height, she looked at least fifteen. 

When Nanako’s eyes fell on Yu her face lit up, saying her goodbyes to her friends. She ran as fast as she could jumping into Yu’s arms hugging him as tight as she could. “Brother!” she cried smiled. See her joy Yu couldn’t help but laugh as the first smile in the last few weeks, came to his face. Pulling away Nanako stared up at him, “What are you doing back, don’t you still have classes?” she asked.  
“I do, but we're on break right now, I thought I’d pop in as a surprise.” grabbing his hand Nanako began to drag him down the street.   
“That’s wonderful, I’ll make a big dinner tonight!” she giggled going on about what she would make, what all they would need to pick up. How ever it hadn’t went off in Yu’s head that they would be stopping in Junes or that Teddie would be there. Not until it was too late. 

Yu stood frozen as Teddie clung to him getting on to him about how he should had told everyone he was coming back. And ever worse luck, Yukiko was with him picking up some things for the Inn. Panic began to rise and before he knew it the headaches came back. Biting his lip he was thankful for when his phone went off. 

Excusing himself, he went outside taking some deep breaths. Calming down he flipped his phone open answering it, “H-Hello-?”  
“Around the back now.”   
“Who is this?”  
“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Yu’s eyes widened and snapped around looking at the side of the building. Just as a shadow vanished behind it. ’It can’t be!’ his thoughts screamed as his body moved running after it. Before he knew it he was jerked into an alleyway and thrown into a wall. On hand on his wrist making him drop his phone, another around his neck in a tight hold. 

Yu gasped struggling to break free. “Shhhhh, I’m not going to kill you.” Yu’s eyes stared side into gray brown lazy ones. “What I need you to do is lesion and lesion well.” The hand from Yu’s neck moved to his hair gripping it tight. 

 

“A-Adachi!” Yu hissed.

“Good morning to you too.” Adachi laughed before narrowing his eyes. “So how’s that pain these days? Head, chest, heart?” Yu’s eyes widened, “Something along those lines?”   
“How did you-”  
“I’ve been finding out a few things about you and I. Some rather interesting things really, did you know two people can never have the same persona? So then I started wondering, why are our’s so much alike? Not just in name but look as well.”  
“And?”  
“Don’t know, still figuring that one out. But I did find out something.” he laughed and leaned in more, just inches away from Yu’s face. “We're connected, why you ask? Because of our persona’s. Don’t tell me you haven’t wondered where it’s voice went too, why you can’t feel it there anymore? You and I can not survive without our persona’s-” Adachi’s grip loosened as he lend next to Yu’s ear, “Without each other.” 

Yu shook his head and shoved Adachi away. “You're lying!” Adachi laughed leaning on the other wall.   
“Am I?” this made Yu freeze, “What reasons would I have for lying? Take a look at me, do I look any better off than you do? You're not the only one who had felt the waves of pain day in and day out!” he hissed gripping his shirt. “I hadn’t realized what it was until I saw you pass me on the street one day. Until I saw you had the same pain I did. So I tested the idea, leaving down going far out somewhere but still watching. While I was near you the pain subsided and it did for you, I saw! You took less pain pills and you weren’t coughing up as much blood! But when I left, the pain far worse and it was for I as well!” 

“Your lying, I would had seen you!” Yu could fathom the fact Adachi had been watching him. Taking a step back as Adachi pulled out his phone showing a photo of Yu on the streets, in his old apartment. Another of him in class, another of him at the store, and so on. Yu felt sick, “Face it, we're stuck together unless we figure it out. Or would you rather be stuck like still you die, knowing that I’m just around the corner everywhere you go?”

Yu narrowed his eyes, “Having photos of me doesn't prove anything other than your being a creep as always.” turning away from his Yu begin to walk away. Adachi clicked his tongue and pulled out a knife, spinning it around he put the blade to his wrist. Hissing as he made me cut biting his lip. Looking back up to Yu walking away he smirked when the Yu yelped grabbing his bleeding wrist. Snapping around he stared at Adachi, “Like I said.” he held up his own bleeding wrist, “We’re connected.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Yu fell to the ground dizzy as the shadowed figure held it’s own head leading on the bricked wall. As the sound of footsteps got closer, “Damn it!” the shadow hissed and pushed off the wall; running back down the alley leaving the young man laying on the ground._

 

\--  
Yu snapped up eyes wide his surrounding where familiar, “I’m….home?”   
“I was starting to wonder whether or not you were going to wake.” Yu’s head snapped to the door.   
“Uncle.” he relaxed falling back in the bed, “W-What happened?”  
“From what we could tell, you were jumped. Nanako said you got a call?”   
“Yeah it was-” Yu’s eyes went wide remembering the events. Snapping back up he held his wrist, now bandaged up. “Adachi….” he whispered.   
“Who?” Ryotaro raised an eyebrow.  
“Avry!” Yu covered, “Avry she was a girl in my class. She ah- called to see if I was okay, she’d heard about what happened.” Ryotaro not fulling believing him, just gave a nod.   
“I know you’d probably not talk about it, but can you remember anything before you black out?”  
“Ah, no not really….sorry.”   
“No, it’s fine’ but of you remember anything be sure to tell me.” Ryotaro turned heading out the room, “Oh and dinner is ready, come down when you feel like it.”   
“Thank you.” 

Falling back in the bed he sighed, “Could it all had been a dream?” he mumbled. There was no possible way Adachi could be back. After all why would he risk it, the chance of being coat again. Adachi might had been crazy, but he wasn’t stupid either. Reaching over he picked up his phone to see if the number was still there, nothing. Not a text, message, or missed call. Holding the wrapped hand to his chest he stared up tiredly, either way he needed answers. 

The next morning; he was awoken to Teddie slamming his bedroom door open, jumping on his bed. Yosuke and Chie in tow, “Senpai I was so worry!” he whinned and cling to Yu.   
“Teddie let him go!” Chie grabbed hold of human bear from behind pulling him away. Yu smiled softly only to flinch as she then began to tell him he should had called; to tell them he was coming.   
“It was a last minute thing.” he answered quietly, which wasn’t a lie. He hadn’t really wanted to come in the first place, but there wasn’t much left he could chose come. She rolled her eyes and hugged him softly.  
“God I’ve missed you-!” her phone went off and she jumped up. “Oh shit! Sorry Yu, but I’m about to be late for classes!” she waved bye, Teddie following her out saying his shift was about to start. 

Yu shifted, the whole time Yosuke had never said anything. Only but stared sadly at his friend, lips in a straight line. He was sure the others had seen it, but they would never say. They knew, they saw it, he was it, how the gray haired man’s shirt hung off him, how pale his skin was, how sick he looked. How much weight had he lost, when was the last time he really slept? Clinching his fist Yosuke bit his cheek as Yu stared up at him. He opened his mouth but Yosuke spoke first, “How long?” Yu blinked confused.   
“What are yo-”  
“How long!” Yosuke snapped, Yu’s eyes widened slightly and looked away. “Yu Narukami, how long damn it!” 

“T-Two weeks….” Yosuke frowned, “Two weeks, the dreams come and go with the pain.” A few months ago, before his life was turned upside down. Yosuke had been visiting and seen him have one of fits. But Yu never told him the full truth, never ever would he tell him what the Doctor’s said.   
“How bad?” Yosuke asked sitting down next to him.   
“Not as bad.”   
“Lier.”

Yu was one of the reasons why he’d finally figured out what he wanted to do after college, to be a doctor. And he was working hard at it, “Why are you really back, the last time we talked you were going to be going on that class trip overseas.”  
Yu hid his face in Yosuke’s fur hood, gripping the jacket tightly. Even though their leader would always say he was fine, he’d been forever changed since the events with Nanako. It didn’t help TV world had also changed him, slowly, even now it still tainted him. 

Yosuke sighed and placed a hand on his friends back, trying to help him relax. He would stay there for however long Yu needed him, after all. He was on break and his partner came first. And slowly but surely, Yu fell back to sleep sliding back down onto the bed. Pulling the blankets back over him, Yosuke wrote a note setting it on the work table before leaving. 

 

\--  
A few days past, Yosuke would come over, they’d hang out. It felt almost as if he had this old life back, but there were so many reminders he did not. They were walking along the floodplains, having not much else to do when Yu starting coughing up a storm. They both know the cold air wasn’t any good for him. But Yu couldn’t take it staying in his room any longer. He’d been twitching all over the place, pacing back and forth. Rubbing his back Yosuke frowned as Yu tried to breath. “I-I’m fine.” he coughed. Gripping on to his friend to keep from falling over, he took a deep breath. 

Sitting down on the bench near by, they stared out across the field. “It’s supposed to rain tonight.” Yosuke finally spoke up.   
“I see…” Yu pulled his jacket closer. “Yosuke.” the brunette glanced at him, “Could you ever year your persona speak?”  
“No, I mean I guess there were a few times when I thought I could maybe hear him, but no.”   
“Hnn.” standing up Yu shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m going to head back, you have a shift in a bit anyways.” Yu smiled at him, “Thanks for today.” before Yosuke could protest him going off on his own. Yu was already too far away, sighing he leaned back closing his eyes. 

Yu was almost home when his phone went off. Flipping it open he saw a text, ’Midnight Channel…...tonight.’ his heart skipped a beat. It was come number he did not know. Biting his lip he slowly replied. ’Who is this? but no reply ever came back.   
Looking up he realized he’d made it home, going inside Nanako welcomed him saying dinner was done. After repairing the relationship between the two Dojima’s, they’d both worked hard to understand each other. It was nice to see them talking and a smile on their faces.  
When dinner was over, he helped Nanako with her homework before going up to his room. Taking two of his pain pills he sat down his head in one hand the other reaching for his phone. But his hand never made it to it, eyes fell on the unplugged TV. Jumping to his feep he went over staring into the screen. 

Was it that late already? his mind questioned as the screen came to life, now one showed up just as he thought. But he couldn’t help but press his hand to the screen, his heart breaking when it didn’t go threw.   
Frowning he stood back up straight as it went off. Going to sit back down he sighed, “Seems it’s all gone now-” sound came from behind him as the screen came back to life, lighting up the room once again. Snapping around he stared in total shock, and wrose a figure showed up on it. “Well, well, well, seems you got my text.” the voice chuckled. “Now now, it’s time you and I have a good heart to heart talk don’t you think?” a hand reached out thought the TV pulling Yu in. 

Stumbling Yu fell to the ground, “So Narukami, how’s it been these last few days?” Yu’s eyes widened as he trying to get away from the older man. “Oh no ya don’t, just where do you think you’re going!”

 

A ice cold hand grabbed hold of Yu’s called dragging him back, “Not so much a dream am I?” Adachi laughed at the look on Yu’s face. “No one here to interrupt our little talks.” was the last thing Yu heard come from the man’s mouth before being knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Now now, it’s time you and I have a good heart to heart talk don’t you think?” a hand reached out thought the TV pulling Yu in. Stumbling Yu fell to the ground, “So Narukami, how’s it been these last few days?” Yu’s eyes widened as he trying to get away from the older man. “Oh no ya don’t, just where do you think you’re going!”_

_A ice cold hand grabbed hold of Yu’s called dragging him back, “Not so much a dream am I?” Adachi laughed at the look on Yu’s face. “No one here to interrupt our little talks.” was the last thing Yu heard come from the man’s mouth before being knocked out._

 

\--  
Yu woke to Adachi sitting in a chair not far away, he narrowed his eyes at the man. “Morning.” he just smiled going back to his crossword puzzle. Yu sat up ready to jump off the bed only to find his hands cuffed to it. Pulling on the cuffs, Adachi marked the page and closed the book, calmly placing it in his lap hands clasped together. “Thought you might try and make a run for it.” Yu glared at him, “Guess I was right, but that’s not the point. You and I are both dying; why?” Adachi was able to ask the question Yu didn’t have the guts to. At some point he had slowly began to expect the fact he was dying, but the other part just couldn’t come to terms with it. 

“What happens when one’s Persona dies? or just disapress. After all a Persona is-”  
“One’s true self….” Yu finished.   
“Right, meaning if you’re true self dies, what happens to you?” Yu’s eyes widened slightly making him smirk. “I said it once before, you and I are two sides of the same coin. You the light, I the dark, so that made me think, being the without our persona, a key part of our soul. It’s calling out to the closest thing that’s like it.”

“And just what made you come to this conclusion?”   
“Well unlike you who is just fine with dying, I’m not. So I did some digging, after all your little group isn’t the only persona users in the world.” he rolled his eyes, standing to his feet. Yu backed up alittle as the older man neared, “How ever since we can’t be too far apart, you’re stuck with me till this is fixed.” Adachi was sick at the thought of having to even work with Yu. But he wasn’t ready to die just yet. 

Yu narrowed his eyes leaning away as the older man unlocked the cuffs. Rubbing his wrists Yu thought over what he said, he hated to admit that it sounded at least believe. “Since when did you become a genius on persona’s.” Yu glanced up at him from the corner of his eyes.   
“You think that was my first time dealing with them back then? My first time being around shadows.” Adachi laughed going back to his crossword book. “I know more than you think I do.” Picking it up he turned back to Yu who was still sitting on the bed. Watching the man’s every movement, Adachi smirked.   
“Time to wake up.” he spoke softly, just before he ran back over grabbing Yu’s wrist dragging him over to the TV in the corner shoving him though. Yu screamed falling back on his bedroom floor. Gasping he crawled over to the couch. 

“Asshole.” He breathed out. 

 

\--  
The next day Yu met up with everyone, they wanted to welcome him back to Inba. Yu couldn’t decline since they worked so hard to get the day's off. He simply smiled, Yosuke stayed pretty close most of the day. Yu knew he was worried for his health, hell he’d already stated he’d pretty much be his doctor while he was in Inba. Kanji and Nato seemed to be the only other people who picked up on something being wrong. But they didn’t say anything, Yu was sure Nato would get him alone latter and ask.

But nun the less, Yu was happy to be out of the house. But the feeling of eyes never left him, he knew he was near by keeping to the shadows. He wondered how the man was able to even walk around the small town without someone turning him in. “So I’m thinking first day we good a great big snow, we all head up the hill!” Chie spoke up.   
“Oh yeah, it’s been years since we did that!” Yukio smiled a giggle slipping from her lips.   
“That’s if you're staying that long.” Chie glanced at Yu who bit his lips thinking.   
“Maybe…” he spoke softly just before coughing,

“You come’n down with something?” Kanji asked.  
“It’s just the weather.” He replied, “Anyway, our food will get cold if we keep getting side tracked.” Chie’s eyes went wide.   
“Oh shit, I totally forgot!” She gasped picking up her chopsticks starting to scarf down the meat. Yu smiled softly, she hadn’t changed a bit. Picking up his own chopsticks he began to eat as well. 

The day went on as if they were all back in highschool. It brightened Yu’s day greatly. 

When the reunion was over, Yosuke didn’t give him much of a choice about walking him home. Yu only sighed and said he needed to make a stop before going home. So they walked side by side though the shopping district of Inba, Yosuke did his best to make small talk. But Yu was tired, coughing, and felt like just going to sleep. He had a wonderful time seeing his friends again, but it wore him down. He simple just didn’t have the strength for long days anymore.   
Stepping into the old town pharmacy Yu went up to the counter speaking to the old man. When the old man came back he had a look of worry on his face, everyone in town knew the boy from the city who stayed that one year. “Narukami are you okay?” He asked handing to the medcin.   
“I’m fine, just not feeling well.” Yu replied with a smile.  
“But that’s-” the old man was cut off by Yu.  
“I know, but I’m fine.” Yu payed for it and headed to the door, only to stop half way. Turning back to the old man he spoke in a sad tone, the smile now gone. “If you could….keep this between us.” The old man nodded a look a sorrow. 

Stepping out into the sidewalk Yu took a deep breath, “Yosuke.” Said friend looked over at him, “Could you stay over tonight?”   
“Yeah, but what about Nanako and Dojima?”  
“They're gone for the weekend.” Yu replied in a shaky breath fumbling with the new bottle of pills. Yosuke frowned,   
“I told you the cold air was bad for you.” Taking the bottle he opened it getting two out handing them to Yu. Yosuke closed the bottle back as Yu swallowed them. Taking Yu’s hand he dragged his gray haired friend back home. He’d go get a change of clothes was he knew Yu was better. 

 

After Yosuke returned from getting this pjs and a change of clothes, they sat watching TV in the small living room. It was nice, the first time since their visits to each other’s apartment that they’d been alone. Yu leaned into him eyes locked on the TV, Yosuke’s arm wrapped tightly around him; a giant blanket covering them. Everything was at peace. 

That was until Yu’s eyes snapped open wide a pang in his chest, fear. He gasped gripping his shoulder, Yosuke panicked when he saw the blood slowly soak though Yu’s deep gray shirt. Jumping up the blanket fell from around them, Yosuke made Yu move his hand so he could pull the shirt up and off.   
“What the hell-” Yu pushed him away breathing hard.   
’W-What did you do?!’ his mind screamed all thoughts on Adachi. Was this his fear Yu was feeling? Did something happen? All Yu knew, was it felt like he’d been shot right in the shoulder. 

Yosuke wasted no time getting the first aid kit, but no matter what he did he couldn't stop the bleeding. He cursed, “Why won't it stop?!” Yu reached up grabbing Yosuke’s arm. He hated this.

“Go…..go find him.”

“Find who?!” Yosuke’s eyes danced over his face looking for any clues. 

“Adachi….”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since I up dated this, please forgive me! >.<

Yosuke panted as he ran down the dimly lit streets of Inba, Yu’s words echoing in his head.

_Yu gasped gripping his shoulder tightly, Yosuke panicked when blood slowly soak though Yu’s deep gray shirt. Jumping up the blanket fell from around them, Yosuke made Yu move his hand so he could pull the shirt up and off._  
“What the hell-” Yu pushed him away breathing hard.  
’W-What did you do?!’ his mind screamed all thoughts on Adachi. Was this his fear Yu was feeling? Did something happen? All Yu knew, was it felt like he’d been shot right in the shoulder. 

_Yosuke wasted no time getting the first aid kit, but no matter what he did he couldn't stop the bleeding. He cursed, “Why won't it stop?!” Yu reached up grabbing Yosuke’s arm. He hated this._

_“Go…..go find him.”_

_“Find who?!” Yosuke’s eyes danced over his face looking for any clues._

_“Adachi….” Yosuke’s eyes went wide, confusion covering his face._  
“What?!” his voice went high.  
“P-please, he wont be far-” Yu let out a cry falling onto the couch curling up. Yosuke stared in shock and fear at Yu, “G-GO!” Yu tried to yell ending in nothing but coughing.  
“Tis.” biting his lip Yosuke turned running out of the house. 

 

“Why, why him?!” Yosuke huffed, had Yu really known that the crazy former cop was here? Why would he even come back to this town? So many people knew his face and hated him, how was the man even walking around without people running after him with pitchforks? Passing an ally he slid to a stop backing up, “No way.” he breathed out.  
Low and behold there was the crazy cop himself covered in blood lying face down in the alley.  
“Is he dead-”  
“Y-You wish.” the man glanced up at the younger man trying to smirk best he could. “Now take me to Yu.” Yosuke narrowed his eyes.  
“Why should I?” he spat, “You gave us hell and sent Yu into a crazed frenzy for months!” glaring at the bleeding man. 

Adachi just laughed and laughed before finally coughing and rolling over staring up at him, “Because Yu asked you to find me.” Yosuke wanted to kick him so much, he didn’t know how he knew Yu sent him. But either way something was up,  
“Tell me why Yu wants you.”  
“I will if you take me to him.” Adachi grinded, “Other wise I’ll die and you’ll never know.”  
“Then I’ll ask Yu-” Adachi started laughing like a madman gasping for air. “What’s so funny!” Yosuke snapped.  
“Oh nothing, just an inside joke.” Adachi covered his face grinning. “Now like I said, take me to Yu.” grumbling Yosuke reached down helping the man, narrowing his eyes at the man’s shoulder. ’It’s just like Yu’s, what the hell?’

The walk back was slower than Yosuke would had liked, but the moment they made it. Yosuke pretty much dropped Adachi going straight to Yu’s side. “Damn why won't the bleeding stop!” he crused trying to add more pressure. Adachi rolled his eyes rummaging through the first aid kit, mumbling to himself as he hissed pulled his shirt off.  
“That’s because I’m still bleeding you dumbass.” Yosuke’s head snapped around at the older man, standing to his feet, his eyes full of rage. Hand wrapped around Adachi’s neck he slammed the older man into the wall.  
“What did you do!?” he hissed, Adachi was taken back by the act of rage. Never once had he seen such anger in the kid’s eyes. Coughing at the lack of air he clawed at the hand.

“Y-Yosuke-” a thud brought him back to his senses, turning around Yu coughed kneeling on the floor holding his neck. “S-stop, just stop!” he breathed out.  
Adachi slid to the ground holding his neck, “Dumbass, we’re connected, if you kill me you kill him!” Adachi tried to slow his heart, there were few times in his life he’d been truly scared. This wasn’t really one of them, but hell he really thought the kid was going to kill him, ’Holy shit, he’s a lot stronger than I remember!’

“What, I don’t understand.” Yosuke glanced from Adachi to Yu, “What’s going on?” Yu frowned staring at the ground. “Yu?”  
“It’s…..along story.” he mumbled refusing to look at his best friend.  
“Right well anyway, we are still bleeding by the way? If you don’t kill us, blood loss will.” Adachi rolled his eyes in annoyance, beginning to feel light headed. 

 

Yosuke didn’t really want to help Adachi in the least, but Yu instead. And when he finished patching Adachi up, Yu’s bleeding stopped. He didn’t understand any of it, even as Yu explained it best he could.  
“So, you both lost your personas?” Yu nodded, “But that doesn’t explain the wound thing.”

“Agggh, your so stupid.” Adachi groaned, “Because we lost our persona’s and they were, well one could stay the light and dark versions of themselves. Our soul is looking for the closest thing to replace the missing part of our persona.”  
“Since a persona is the true self, having that part of you disappear can’t be a good thing. And I did not start becoming sick until I couldn’t hear it’s voice anymore.” Yu stared at his hands.  
“So that’s why you asked if I could hear my persona!” Yosuke said in realization.  
“We haven’t made much headway in figuring it out though-”  
“That’s not true.” Adachi sighed, “Unlike you, I’ve done some real digging.” shifting he pulled out a folder throwing it over at Yosuke. “Remember the other persona users from the tenements? Well back when they were in high school on Tatsumi Port Island. A epidemic swept over the city, apathy syndrome. The loss or damage of one’s persona, it left the people affected like zombies.” 

“This is why you got shot isn’t it.” Yu asked looking over at him, Adachi didn’t reply to this question.  
“But for you and I it seems to be different, instead of us just walking brain dead. Instead we’re stuck together dying. The only thing I can figure is because we have nearly the same persona,” he hissed. “how troublesome.” Standing up he headed to the stairs.  
“Where do you think your going?” Yosuke asked.

“To sleep in a bed, a bed that’s not wet or moldy.” he snapped, “After all we’re the only ones here for the weekend.” he smirked, vanishing up the stairs.  
“Are you really going to let him stay?!” Yosuke glanced at Yu worried.  
Yu sighed leaning on him, “I don’t really get a say, if we’re to far apart it will just get worse.” Yosuke frowned wrapping his arms around the slender man. “Please don’t be angry.” Yu whispered hiding his face.  
“I’m not angry, just upset you didn’t tell me the truth.” he sighed running his fingers though Yu’s soft light gray hair. “We are partners after all, aren't we?” Yosuke’s heart fluttered feeling Yu laugh softly. 

“Yes we are.” 


End file.
